


Surprise Daddy

by levislusciousass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boners, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Erwin's Ridiculous Cock, Grinding, Hand Feeding, Levi is really horny, Levi is very determined, Lots of anal tags right there, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Panties, Sexting, Smut, boner material, i guess??, i think??, its 3am, now there is actually smut lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levislusciousass/pseuds/levislusciousass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi sends some obscene pictures to a random number and receives dick pics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I...have no excuse for this. It's almost 3am, I should be working on my other fic, I'm neck deep in homework and I write this.
> 
> I've only sexted once before. Once. And it was with someone who had the biggest daddy kink ever. I don't know how I survived.
> 
> It's really ridiculous. Erwin doesn't even sound like himself bc if I'm honest with myself I think he's drunk ok bye

They were nice pictures. Very nice. He made sure to arch his back to accentuate his bottom, the curvature pushing his chest up in a truly alluring way.

Levi was very precise.

He checked the image inside and out, looking for any dislikeable qualities. Unsurprisingly, there were none. Nipples pert, small barbels glinting in the dim lighting of his room.

The numbers were chosen carefully, a subtle sixty-nine snuck into the digits.

Confidence was not something he lacked; the proud definition of his abs showing clearly in the photo. His waist was small, proportional to his body type; hip bones jutting out just enough to lift the black, lacy panties he wore. It contrasted beautifully with his pale skin.

Corner of his lips quirking up into a grin, he sent the image. It whizzed away into cyberspace, a few simple words tagging along.

_Looking for a good time?_

He sounded like a prostitute, something he would inevitably regret later, but for now he was stuck slicking up the fingers of his right hand. He had work to do.

Just before he was able to slide his hand down into the deep, dark crevices that so desperately needed attention, his phone buzzed.

Heart leaping in his chest, Levi grabbed the phone. He was quick to unlock it even with his left hand, blood draining from his face to places he didn't think could take in more.

It was something Levi had been hoping for. It was a dick pic. Not just any dick pic, a monster cock. Hard and standing proudly.

Levi struck gold.

Minutes were spent admiring the genital, gut burning with want. There was so many things he wanted to do with that cock, so many places he wanted it to be.

He spent so much time staring at the photo he didn't realize he had gotten another message; it was actual words this time.

_Will you be a good boy and show me that pretty ass?_

Levi bit his lip, a dark blush staining his cheeks. This was exactly the game he wanted to play, and it seemed as if he had found the perfect player.

 _Yes, Daddy,_  he replied quickly, not wasting any time before he flipped over onto his chest to get a better angle.

With his ass sufficiently stuck in the air, he aimed his phone camera in the most flattering way and took the picture. Again, he inspected it. It passed, of course, and he sent it off.

It took three minutes to get a response, something that made Levi's cock twitch in his panties.

_How many fingers can you fit in that perky little ass, lovely?_

The name threw him off a bit, but he was quick to recover.

_Right now, three. Four if I relax._

_Show me._

Levi's face burned, his entire bottom half aching with want. A few squirts of lube later and he was ready, two fingers slotting themselves inside with ease. He wanted to get back to the man as quick as he could, so he pushed in a third with little effort.

The picture was taken and sent, neatly trimmed pubic hair showing off tastefully.

_Does Daddy like that?_

The next response didn't come for five minutes, something that made Levi believe he wouldn't get one at all. It gave him the time to work in a fourth finger, a high pitched moan almost preventing him from hearing the faint buzz in his sheets.

It was another picture of his new favorite private part, but this time there was a hand around the base and precum leaking from the tip. If there was one thing Levi could tell, it was that this man was huge. Not just hung; he could tell that by the first image, but this one showed his fingers, rough knuckles and muscular forearm. At least, the beginning of it. Either way, he wanted those fingers in his ass.

_Oh, Daddy is more than pleased._

That gave Levi some sense of satisfaction, hips rutting down against the mattress to make up for his lack of a second hand.

Before he could send his next message, his phone buzzed. It turned out to be something Levi definitely didn't expect during their little game.

_What is you name, boy?_

For a moment he was stumped, stuck blinking at his screen with four fingers in his ass. It was a strange situation.

 _Levi_ , he replied, a frown on his face. He was there to jerk off, maybe go to a hotel and fuck. Being on a first name basis wouldn't be so bad, he told himself.

_Hello Levi, I'm Erwin. Now, I need you to show me how far you've gotten._

Erwin seemed like such an old fashion name; Levi decided to stick with Daddy. He didn't bother replying, instead taking another picture to show his progress. Four fingers, as he had said. It was blurry, almost unusable, but Levi managed to send it. He was becoming a mess now, hands shaking too much for him to be able to hold his phone anymore. Erwin had sent another text, the buzzing catching his attention.

_Are you close?_

Levi panted, only barely able to type out a response.

_Yeah._

Currently he was too busy to worry about how great his sexting was, only barely able to reach down in time to jack himself off. Another message popped up on the screen.

_Come._

As soon as he saw the command, Levi shoved his burning face into the pillow; he moaned into the fabric as his fingers brushed against his prostate, orgasm hitting him like a slap in the face. He wondered how much better it would have been if he had Erwin there with him.

 _Did you come?_ he had enough cognitive thought to ask the question, eyelids heavy. That was more exhausting than he expected it would be.

_Yes, thank you for that._

It sounded so damn business like that he almost wanted to block the number, but he simply responded with a yeah _, thanks._

A few minutes passed, enough for him to grab the box of tissues awaiting him. Surprisingly, his phone buzzed. He half expected that to be the end of their "interactions."

_Would you like to get coffee some time, Levi?_

Levi stared at his phone for a minute. He stared a bit more, almost willing the message away with his mind. It didn't happen, of course, and he was left with the question of whether or not he wanted to get a coffee with a man he just randomly started sexting.

_You're hitting on me after showing me your dick?_

_I'm not a very conventional man, I hope you can forgive me._

He was very close to doing so, a grin touching his lips. He felt almost compelled to say yes, but he also had his pride to deal with. Levi Ackerman could never seem /that/ desperate.

 _Maybe,_ he typed, thumb hovering over the send button. Did he really want to do this? Well, he could barely see the man's lower abdomen in the pictures, but from what he gathered he could tell Erwin was in terribly good shape. Yes, he did want to do this. Levi pressed send and turned off his phone, satisfaction written across his features.

Levi saved Erwin's number under "Daddy," a devious grin on his face. He took his leave for the shower, the feeling of accomplishment warming him even as he walked through his freezing cold apartment in nothing but a pair of lacy underwear.


	2. Blowjob Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please, daddy," he begged, pushing two fingers into his mouth to press down against his tongue. Demonstrating what he wanted, of course. Levi was a master at foul play. "I want daddy's big cock in my mouth again, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know why I'm doing this. Someone asked for more and I just. I came up with more. Because I'm a gay piece of shit. :')
> 
> Good luck with this. Honestly. It's 3:30am.

_"Hello, Levi. Would you like to go out for coffee with me?"_

It was simple message. Eerily simple. Levi didn't know what to do with it. Of course, it was a question, he needed to answer it, but his mind just wasn't picking up on that.

Meeting Erwin seemed like such a good idea, but he wasn't quite sure whether he was ready for it or not. Obviously his answer to that was yes, but this was a man he randomly started sexted at two in the morning.

_"Yeah, where?"_

Unfortunately, his fingers were faster than his brain. Usually that worked to his advantage during masturbation, but right now it was a problem.

He turned off his phone, the black screen showing the crease between his brows. It was riduclous how worried he was.

Normally, this would be his time off. Just coming home from work, bitter red wine swirling in his glass. A lonely feeling settled in his stomach, but he filled it with rich alcohol. He was no alcoholic, not even close, but sometimes he indulged in such an act.

Perhaps Erwin drank like he did, casually and while binge watching random cooking shows. He probably didn't have the same fascination with cooking shows that Levi did.

There was a faint buzz, his phone pulling him out of his thoughts.

The name of a nearby Café and a time showed on the screen. He was lucky he dialed the number of someone who lived not even two miles away.

Levi made sure to send a text telling the man that he would be there, a grin touching his lips. It only took three weeks of texting, sexting, and flirting for Erwin to finally ask him out.

It was six o'clock; their date was at seven thirty. Luckily, the Café didn't close till nine.

Honestly, Levi didn't know how long they would be there. He had to get up early for work the next day, but if he could snag a sugar daddy he wouldn't have to worry about extra hours anymore. That is to say if Erwin turns out to be wealthy.

Levi had learned only a few things. Erwin was a lawyer, quite a good one in fact. He even explained that not all lawyers are blood sucking demons sent from hell to do the devils work, but he himself had definitely met a few of those.

Erwin was easy to talk to, something Levi appreciated above all.

Feeling compelled to get ready over an hour before the set time, Levi stood to take a shower. It wasn't like he _needed_ to impress Erwin; he already had the man wrapped around his little finger. One ass shot and he was a goner. Instead, he supposed he wanted to make a good first impression. Yes, that was it, not the fact that Erwin was one of the hottest men he had ever seen.

The man had sent one picture that showed his face, a shot that included his pectorals. Levi was a slut for pectorals. He made a point of saying so, hense the reason why Erwin even sent it in the first place.

Fashion was not something he chose to deal with on a daily basis, but for a date he knew he would have to deal with it. For any other occasion he would wear a T-shirt and skinny jeans (the ones that showed off his ass). In the end, he went with just that. Erwin already knew what was underneath his clothes, there was no reason to wear anything extravagant.

Thoughts crowded his mind, some telling him to cancel the date and others telling him to put on a different cologne. Exhaustion was not kind to him.

Luckily, he made it there three and a half minutes before the agreed time. Erwin didn't seem the type to be late, but he didn't see him inside the Café.

Perhaps he was stuck in traffic, maybe he would come stumbling down the sidewalk like a complete moron. No, Erwin seemed to have composure in his texts even when he was dealing with an orgasm, Levi highly doubted he would be clumsy.

At exactly seven thirty a man with perhaps the most pristine shirt was walking towards him. His black slacks were downright sinful, the fabric clinging to his muscular thighs exquisitely. Levi felt wrong for staring at him so long, but he couldn't pull his eyes away from the blond's buldging chest. Oh, his fetish for pectorals was definitely satisfied.

"Levi?" The man asked as soon as he was in speaking range, almost looking surprised. Levi guessed that was because of their height difference. He practically had to crane his neck back to look at the man properly.

"Yeah, you're Erwin?" Levi almost sounded like he wasn't utterly taken by the man, everything in his body telling him to just take him home already. Well, that could wait.

"I didn't expect you to be so-," Erwin paused, the death stare Levi was giving him enough to make anyone piss their pants. Fortunately, Erwin didn't do that, and instead switched gears. "Would you like to go in?"

Levi nodded, walking into the shop with hands in his pockets. He could feel Erwin's eyes on him, but he was perfectly fine with the man staring at his ass; that's what his skinny jeans were for in the first place.

The Café wasn't busy nor was it vacant, Levi had the fortune not to have to stand in line. He ordered a plain black tea and Erwin tagged on his order as well; a coffee with extra cream and sugar. Erwin insisted on paying for both of them and Levi didn't put up much of a fight; after all, he did want a sugar daddy. Judging by how much sugar Erwin injested from just his coffee on a daily basis, the name would fit.

They didn't really converse till they both sat down, Erwin initiating the conversation. He did that a lot, either texting or sending a picture of his dick; oh, and it was a pretty one. Levi really needed to stop thinking about dicks while he was drinking tea.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me," Erwin said, a charming grin on his face. It was ridiculous how handsome he looked.

Levi responded with an uninterested sounding "yeah."

Truthfully, he was just as excited as Erwin looked, but his personality wouldn't let him show it. He was far too high and mighty for being that short.

Instead of offering any other response, Levi allowed a small grin to show on his face. It was the least he could do; Erwin seemed to be trying to hard to get a positive reaction from him.

Erwin seemed satisfied enough, bright blue eyes looking at Levi in a way that almost made him blush.

"Do you work out often?" Levi inquired. He was genuinely interested in this bit of information; if he could watch Erwin lift weights every now and then, he was sure he would be completely hooked.

A moment passed, the blond looking a bit shocked to hear that was Levi's first question. Nonetheless, he gained his composure back quick enough.

"I try to go to the gym every other day; unless I'm working on an intriguing case." Erwin seemed pretty proud of himself, but he kept it humble. Levi couldn't even comprehend how the man didn't flaunt his body at every available chance. Well, other than every time they sexted.

There was a moment of silence. It should have felt awkward, but Levi felt comfortable. He sipped at his tea, Erwin mirroring his actions. It was nice, he almost didn't want it to end. Then again, Erwin was one to converse. A lot.

"You didn't tell me much about where you work," he inturrupted Levi's precious silence, the same charming grin on his face. It was more subtle now, but still enough to make Levi's thighs quiver.

Levi shrugged. "It's not exactly thrilling."

Nevertheless, Levi told Erwin everything he wanted to know about his job. It was mostly trivial things, but just each other's presence was enough to make them both relax enough to have such a casual conversation. Judging by the fact that the first time they spoke was because Levi was horny after midnight, things were going pretty well.

They spoke for the next hour; nothing but talk about themselves and what they do on a daily basis. Erwin even managed to make Levi laugh a few times. Never was the fact that they met via sexting brought up; Levi was somewhat relieved. Erwin was a completely different person when he wasn't talking about having his dick in "special" places.

Soon enough, the time came when one of the workers told the two of them that the shop was closing, and that he really would like to go home. Levi sympathized.

Standing outside together, a to-go bag filled with various pastries and a tin of tea, Erwin once again initiated their conversation.

"It seems a bit premature to end this," he frowned, looking far too upset about having to part ways.

Levi felt the same, though he didn't allow himself to visibly pout.

"Want to come back to my place?" he offered, holding up the bag. "I have snacks."

Erwin's frown dissipated to nothing, a charming smile taking its place. Obviously, he liked that idea.

They left the vacant shop, only parting ways for a bit to drive to Levi's apartment.

When they finally arrived, parking side by side, Levi felt ridiculous. His beat up car next to Erwin's shiny new Mercedes was almost laughable.

Erwin was easy enough to guide; when they finally made it, it was only fifteen after.

Levi was embarrassed. Erwin was standing in his tiny living room, wearing fitted black slacks and button up shirt. He looked ready for a business party, but he just sat on Levi's couch as if nothing was wrong. Levi appreciated it.

Before heading over, Levi poured the pastries onto a large platter. He offered a drink, to which Erwin politely asked for beer, and they sat together, clinking twin bottles.

Erwin picked up a scone, his appetite unending.

"I have movies," Levi said. "We could put one on so you don't have to come up with more conversation starters."

Erwin chuckled. "I don't mind, you're very enjoyable to talk to. But I think a movie sounds wonderful."

So Levi went to his stack of movies, picking out a somewhat relaxing film and popping it in the VHS.

"I haven't seen one of those in years," Erwin commented, grinning at the old piece of technology.

"Well, if you want a CD player, we have to go to your place. I can't waste money on something I already have," Levi shrugged, pressing the rewind button. It would take a few minutes, but he kept it so perfectly clean that there was almost no way it wouldn't work.

"I can't argue with that logic."

Levi hummed, making his way back to the couch. He stopped in front of Erwin, standing in between the man's spread legs. Erwin looked up, halfway into his next bite of scone. Levi plucked it out of his fingers before he could finish. He sat on Erwin's lap, legs straddling his waist.

Luckily, Erwin caught on. His pupils dilated, eyebrows drawing in. He looked more like he had in the picture than he had all night.

"Should I feed you, _daddy_?" Levi asked, hips sliding down so his ass was right on top of Erwin's crotch.

"Yes, boy," Erwin replied. His hands found their way to Levi's hips, gently rocking them to grant himself friction. Levi didn't mind.

Bite by bite, Levi fed the man. He was mesmerized every time Erwin licked his lips, the saliva glistening on pink flesh. It was far too distracting, for he almost missed when the machine clicked to let him know it was ready.

"I should go press play," Levi stated dully. A flash of disappointment showed on his face, but Erwin pressed the last piece of scone against his lips and smiled.

"Go ahead, there's still plenty of food."

Levi opened his mouth and allowed Erwin to feed him, tongue subtly flicking out to run over the pad of Erwin's finger. He nodded after that, leaving the blond in his wide eyed state to go and click play.

Erwin was patient enough, but judging by the way he was staring at Levi's ass in his tight skinny jeans, he wouldn't last much longer.

Levi was quick to join him, only going back after turning the volume down a bit. He doubted they would watch much of the movie anyways.

"Do you always wear pants that tight?" Erwin questioned, head tilting as he ran callused fingers up Levi's thigh.

"I should be asking you that question."

Erwin chuckled, the deep sound sending blood rushing to places Levi really needed to control. He had invited Erwin over for a movie, but apparently those plans were put aside. Not that he minded.

"I want to leave a mark on you, Levi," Erwin said, thumb gliding over the side of Levi's neck. "Right here. Can I do that?"

Levi shivered, pale lips glossy from having licked them in anticipation. He nodded once, sharp. It was ridiculous how anxious he'd gotten when he felt so confident before. It was because he wanted to impress Erwin, he knew. In the back of his mind he reasoned that out, but the rest of his thoughts were going insane over the prospect of having an attractive lawyer leave a hickey on his neck.

"Yeah," he answered, voice rough.

Erwin gave him a knowing look before leaning down to kiss at the junction between his neck and shoulder, hands finding purchase on Levi's waist. Waiting was agonizing torture, even if it only lasted for a few seconds.

A warm tongue slid over his neck, followed by open lips. He could feel every movement, every breath. It felt surreal.

"Erwin," Levi gasped, mentally reprimanding himself for being so affected by a hickey. "The movie."

Erwin pulled away from Levi's skin with a soft _pop_ , lips shining. He looked far too proud of himself for making Levi melt in his arms, not that the smaller male was paying any attention.

"Yes, it's still playing," Erwin replied, grinning against succulent pale skin. "It's quite interesting."

Levi gasped when Erwin dug fingers into his hips, teeth grazing over his pulse.

 _"Daddy,"_  he breathed, a moan bubbling up in his throat.

Erwin groaned at the name, hips bucking up. His clothed erection rubbed against Levi's ass and he bit his lip, resigned to the fact that he was absolutely done for.

"Levi," Erwin spoke softly, but the amount of strength behind one word was clear. "Remember what we talked about last night?"

That caught Levi's attention, his mind shuffling through the hundreds of things they've talked about. He remembered, though. They had spoken about Levi being able to deep throat Erwin. In the end, Levi told the man that he bet him he'd be able to.

"Yes, daddy."

Erwin was clearly very satisfied with that response, rewarding Levi with another kiss on the neck.

"Good boy," he massaged circles into Levi's hips with his thumbs, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Do you still think you can do it?"

Accompanying that question, Levi's hips were forced down again by Erwin's hands. Obviously, he was truing to demonstrate just how big he was. But Levi was stubborn, and he wanted to impress Erwin. With that thought in mind, he nodded.

Erwin grinned, more than fine with the situation, and he released his grip on Levi's hips. There would be marks there, something Levi looked forward to, but he couldn't think much on that as he slid off the couch.

Settling between Erwin's spread legs (honestly, he was taking up half the couch with just his knees), Levi looked down at his next mission. The tent in Erwin's pants was intimidating, but Levi wasn't one to be intimidated easily.

Before their date Levi had the foresight to ask Erwin for medical papers. Erwin, of course, obliged. They exchanged pictures, this time not of their genitalia, and because of that, Levi wasn't afraid to try and deep throat Erwin's cock as far as he possibly could.

Levi experimentally pressed his palm against the buldge, which elicited a particularly deep groan from the blond. He was quite proud of himself, if he really had any time to think about it. His mind was shrouded in thoughts of just how big Erwin was, if he could actually do it, and if the man liked it or not. For Levi's sake, he hope he did.

Carefully, Levi undid the button on Erwin's slacks and pulled down the zipper, subconsciously licking over his lips. He could feel the blond staring at him, he could sense those bright blue eyes bore into his skull, but he paid them no mind.

Erwin was visibly relieved when the constricting pants were pulled off his buldge, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He waited patiently as Levi scooted forward, lips glossy from how many times his tongue had run over them.

Soon enough, his briefs were being pulled down to expose the thing Levi had been looking forward to for weeks. It sprang forth, the throbbing length showing itself to Levi in a way that made him feel special.

"Fuck," he muttered. Levi was screwed, literally and figuratively. Erwin was fucking _hung_. Levi willed all of the saliva his body could possibly make to help him through this endeavor, and without further hesitation he wrapped his right hand around the base.

His fist didn't even cover half, and at this point he was beginning to regret his bet. Nevertheless, Levi was never one to shy away from a challenge. Especially if it was a blowjob.

Levi willed himself forward, tongue darting out to catch the bit of pre-cum forming at the tip. Erwin was more than pleased, even going as far as to set a hand on Levi's hair for encouragement.

Levi was quick to lather the man's cock in whatever liquids were in his mouth, hand working the base with determination. It was just that, determination, that had Levi wrapping his lips around the head of Erwin's riduclously large cock. It was his enormous amount of dignity that had him going down two inches. It was his larger-than-life ego that had him going all the way down till the tip hit the back of his throat, tears forming in his eyes.

He allowed himself to pull back off, a resounding pop accompanying the action, and he looked up to see a flushed Erwin. Other than the color in his cheeks, Erwin seemed completely in control of himself. His lips were slightly puffy from his adventure with Levi's neck, but other than that, he was unfazed. Levi told himself that he would do anything to see Erwin completely wrecked.

Levi was back at it, four inches down in a resounding three seconds, and he was working his way down. Erwin had a hand fisted in his hair, gradually helping him down. There were times when Levi's teeth would accidentally scrape against his overly sensitive skin, a hiss pushing it's way through gritted teeth, accompanied by a tug on ebony locks. Levi didn't mind; if anything, it had him moan around the man's cock. Which, in turn, affected Erwin even more; and so the cycle went on.

Levi had made it roughly six inches down, his throat burning. Stubborn as ever, he kept bobbing his head to push himself even further.

Erwin was genuinely surprised. He didn't think Levi would make it even half way down, but here he was, close to three quarters of the way. Every time he hummed or moaned, the vibrations sent sparks all throughout his body. He almost felt like he couldn't keep a hold of himself, but after taking a few steadying breaths and digging his finger a into the couch cushions, Erwin was prepared for anything Levi was going to do.

More than a few times Levi had pulled off, muttering a breathy "daddy," before going back down. It was foul play, honestly.

Finally, at six and a half inches, Levi pulled off and coughed, tears blurring his vision. A few slipped out, something that annoyed the ever loving fuck out of him, but Erwin wiped them away and assured him that he was doing fine, yes the movie was great, and he really didn't need to deep throat him all the way.

"At least, not tonight," Erwin added, a thoughtful look on his face. Clearly, he was trying to make Levi feel better.

Levi nodded, but he still looked put out by the fact that he genuinely couldn't live up to what he'd promised. Erwin hooked a finger under his chin, lifting his face so he would make eye contact instead of staring at his cock like it had personally offended him.

"I'm not going anywhere, you can try all night if you want to," Erwin offered, crumbling under the pouty look Levi was giving him.

Alas, Levi perked up. He nodded, a new found light in his eyes, and he dove back down. Erwin had to bite his lip to keep himself from genuinely losing his composure, as Levi was already four inches down. Levi was so small that it shocked Erwin that he had even been able to fit the tip into his mouth; not that he would ever verbalize that.

Fifteen minutes in, Erwin was unraveling far too quickly for his liking. Levi had managed to go down seven inches, a wondrous victory, but Erwin was so close to cumming he almost felt like exploding. Of course, he didn't do that, and he calmly spoke with whatever words came to mind first.

"Levi," unsurprisingly, that was the first one. "You're going to be a good boy and swallow, correct?"

Grey eyes flicked up to him, pupils blown wide. Erwin felt his length twitch in the other's mouth. He hummed, a sound of acceptance, but it made Erwin groan again.

Erwin's fingers fisted in dark hair as he came, long hot spurts of come going straight down Levi's throat.

Levi was swallowing best he could, but soon enough he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled off, lips swollen. White streaks covered his face, and before he knew what he was happening there was a thumb wiping away the mess. Something wet touched his lips and he instinctually opened his mouth, Erwin's finger patiently waiting to be cleaned. Levi, of course, licked it without hesitation. This went on for another minute, Erwin being completely entranced by the way Levi's tongue could work. Levi was surprised; Erwin had bounced back from an orgasm in less than a minute, but he seemed to be at least a bit more of a mess than before. His golden hair wasn't perfectly parted anymore and the first few buttons on his shirt were undone. This was progress.

There was a moment of them just breathing, Levi especially, and then it was quiet.

"Fuck," Levi cursed, eyebrows drawing down.

He was glaring at Erwin's face now, and the blond almost feared that he did something terribly wrong.

"I didn't get all the way down," he stated, a pout settling into his features. It seemed to be there permenantly now, no matter Erwin's coaxing from before.

"Levi," Erwin gave him a devilish grin, and something in Levi burned white hot. "I am able to get hard again."

Levi's tongue ran over his lips, slow and calculating. He seemed reassured, the newfound determination making him look down right predatorial.

"Please, daddy," he begged, pushing two fingers into his mouth to press down against his tongue. Demonstrating what he wanted, of course. Levi was a master at foul play. "I want daddy's big cock in my mouth again, please."

That seemed to do the trick, and Erwin placed his hand back in black hair to ready himself for the next round of dealing with Levi's riduclous ego.

"As you wish, boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many sins does it take to get to the center of hell.


	3. Levi's daddy kink is uncontrollable at this point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his colleagues ask him out to a bar the week after he's fairly close to refusing. Why go out to a filthy, humid place when he could just as easily get drunk at home?
> 
> Then Petra gives him the idea to invite his "boy toy," as she calls Erwin, and he's close to punching something. But the thought of seeing Erwin in a new enviroment, cheeks flushed from intoxication, has him saying yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow its been so long since I updated this fic??? I am so sorry
> 
> I literally wrote this in like. Four hours. Tonight. For y'all. Cause I've had writers block for months. I'm gonna try updating my other fic this month or next month buuuut no promises
> 
> I hope y'all like this ;))) I got u some nice smut right there o ye o ye
> 
> also there's some Hange and Petra but no other ppl bc I was too lazy to write the rest of squad levi?? Maybe they'll make an appearance some time??? who knows
> 
> Enjoy,, my friends

This wasn't what he expected when he woke up.

Levi was laying on his couch, pants off and throat aching. He wasn't sure how or why he was here instead of in bed, but he could figure that out in a second. First, he had to figure out why exactly he was laying on something incredibly firm and warm.

He blearly blinked his eyes open while propping himself up on his elbows. That elicited a groan from the thing underneath him.

Levi jumped at the sound. When his eyes finally focused on the thing under him, he realized it was Erwin. His possible sugar daddy sleeping under him on his couch, alcohol evident in his breath. He wrinkled his nose.

The blond looked just as handsome as ever, his messy hair adding to his beauty. Levi tsked at his thoughts.

One glance at the side table showed an array of empty bottles. Some were beer, but most notably was a bottle of his favorite wine, tipped over and void of liquid. He blew out a sigh.

Slowly, the blond beneath him was waking up. _Very_ slowly. Another groan sounded in his throat. Levi rolled his eyes. He was beginning to remember details from the night before. Erwin had drunk most of the beer, but Levi had helped himself to plenty of glasses of buzzed grape juice.

Levi remembered finally being able take Erwin all the way into his mouth, only to find himself completely exhausted afterwards. Sucking dick really took a lot out of him.

Erwin offered his lap as a comfy place to rest. Levi told him his pants were too tight to actually be to sit comfortably in them, to which Erwin replied with, "then take them off."

The excessive amount of alcohol consumed was simply because Levi had said he was a much better flirt while drunk. Erwin, having been on the phone with him while he'd been drunk once, agreed.

That's how he found himself here, legs tangled with a gorgeous lawyer, lips still puffy from their endless makeout sessions. He didn't regret it.

Erwin's eyes blinked open slowly, the bright blue blinding Levi. They were breathtaking, Levi had to admit; he really snagged himself a nice one.

"Good morning, sunshine." greeted Levi.

Erwin responded with a lazy grin. Levi's heart throbbed. He blamed it on his cardiovascular system finally working properly after his drunken blackout.

"You look lovely when you're half asleep," Erwin commented. Levi almost thought it was sarcasm, but by the look on the man's face he was being completely genuine.

Flustered and weirdly offended (mostly embarrassed), Levi pushed himself off of the blond. Not without a smack to his behind from said blond, of course.

Erwin was effectively kicked out once Levi found out what time it was. He had less than half an hour to get ready for work and Erwin with his all too sexually appealing existence was distracting Levi far too much. The man asked for a kiss before he departed, which Levi feigned annoyance for, but inevitably granted his wish.

Levi ended up being just on time for work. When his colleagues asked why he looked so flushed he told them it was because of the weather.

 

* * *

 

When his colleagues ask him out to a bar the week after he's fairly close to refusing. Why go out to a filthy, humid place when he could just as easily get drunk at home?

Then Petra gives him the idea to invite his "boy toy," as she calls Erwin, and he's close to punching something. But the thought of seeing Erwin in a new enviroment, cheeks flushed from intoxication, has him saying yes.

He writes out a short message that says, "hey, my coworkers are dragging me to a bar tonight. Wanna come get shitfaced with me?"

Not even five minutes later he receives a message.

"I'd love to."

Now, it could be the fact that Erwin seems very, very interested in him, or it could also be the fact that they could easily make out in that bar; but Levi's lower body was loving him. Or hating him. Having a boner at work was never a good thing, especially in front of his coworker, but with a slight adjustment he's out the door to get ready for his last minute plans.

 

* * *

 

A new pair of burgundy pants and a long sleeve black shirt adorn his body now. After his shower he had felt compelled to wear something he'd recently purchased; only because he was feeling good that particular day, not because he wanted to impress anyone.

Levi even felt up to the task enough to painstakingly apply thin winged eyeliner. His eyes were naturally sharp, accompanied by long eyelashes, but dammit he wanted to get to third base tonight and he knew the extra kick could get him there.

After shooting a text to Petra reassuring her that yes, he would actually be coming this time, he went to pick out a pair of shoes. Sure, he could just wear his regular tenni-shoes, but where was the fun in that? He was still young enough to pull off something extravagant; either way, he could go back to his drab clothing in the morning.

Eventually he picked out the boots he had hidden in the back of his closet. They went halfway up his calf and accentuated the muscle that resided there. He figured that Erwin would enjoy the look.

His hair was still a mess for the most part, a few strands sticking up here and there. Some spikes resided in the front but it wasn't like he was on the clock, he could channel his punk years from when he was a teenager.

Some fifteen minutes later he was out the door with keys in tow, biding his apartment a goodnight. If things went swimmingly, he wouldn't have to come back to his place alone, if at all.

Levi remembered to text Erwin the name of the bar they all agreed on, as well as the address, and remembered to steady himself when he set foot on the concrete outside his apartment building. He had decided on walking to the bar, one part because it was barely five minutes away and second part since he knew he would be at least tipsy by the end of the night. He spent a long time saving up for his beat up car, he wasn't about to total it for being stupid.

When he arrived at the front doors he could already see spastic movements from an unruly mop of brown hair he knew all too well. He braced himself before pushing through the doors, the scent of alcohol and sweat smacking him in the face.

"Levi!" was shouted the moment he was inside, a body barreling towards him. "I can't believe you actually came!"

Before he could even respond, he was forced into a greasy hug. He doubted Hange had showered in a week.

"Of course he came, Zoe," Petra was beginning to assist Levi in his attempt at prying Hange off. "Pretty boy is coming, remember?"

"Oi! I never said he was pretty," Levi snapped, though he could never truly give Petra any of his full attitude. She was too sweet to deal with his bullshit.

"Sure, sure."

They managed to drag Hange back to their booth, the rest of his colleagues there already.

"So, when _is_ pretty boy coming?" Hange laced their fingers together and rested their chin on their hands.

Levi rolled his eyes. " _Not_ pretty boy. He should be here soon."

"What has you all protective of him, huh?" Petra ran her tongue over her teeth in thought. "He must be a real catch if he has you like this." she gestured to his bouncing leg.

Levi was about to defend himself, until Petra spoke up again, eyes zeroed in on something at the front door.

" _Oh_ , he really is a pretty boy."

Levi scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion before turning in his seat to see non other than Erwin himself, all sculpted hair and high cheekbones. His lips twitched into a smile at the sight of him.

Erwin looked around for a few moments before seeing Levi wave at him. Fucking _wave_ , like some preteen with a crush. Levi knew Petra would never let him live that down. The bright smile he got in return was well worth the weeks of taunting he knew he would have to deal with.

Erwin sat on his side of the booth, one that was incidentally the side with a bench. That gave him the excuse of sitting close enough that their thighs touched.

"Hello, Levi," he grinned at his date, a fondness in the way his eyes wrinkled at the corners.

Levi only managed to reply with a feeble "hey."

Erwin reached out to smooth the back of his index finger over Levi's cheek. A warm blush broke out across it as he did so.

"You look wonderful tonight, Levi."

Levi stuttered out something incoherent before speaking clearly. "I fucking better."

Erwin laughed heartily at that.

Everyone introduced themselves before they went on with regular conversation, only for Hange to ruin their pleasant introductions with their own special words.

"Damn," came Hange's voice, accompanied by them reaching over the table to smack Levi on the back. "I approve of this one, little man!"

Levi's cheeks burned, his entire face going hot with half embarrassment and the other half white hot anger.

"I already told you, shit glasses, don't fucking call me little ma-!"

"I think it's important to have your friends input during situations such as this," Erwin interjected, winking in Levi's direction.

He blew out air and pouted for a solid ten seconds before nodding out a childish form of acceptance.

Petra gaped.

"Did he just... Calm you down? The almight, one hundred percent anger, Levi?" she asked.

Erwin turned to her before responding.

"I believe so," he said, a thoughful look on his face. "I don't think he's, as you say, one hundred percent anger."

Hange spit out their beer as if it were a projectile they planned to use during war, most of the sprays landing on the table, but some making their way all the way onto Levi's shirt. Thank god he didn't chose to wear his new shirt today. Nevertheless, he was pissed.

As if they hadn't just spewed all over Levi, Hange's obnoxious laughter filled the air.

"Him, Levi, not one hundred percent anger?! Ha!"

"Hange fucking Zoe," Levi seethed.

"See?!" they gestured at Levi with both arms.

"You clumsy ass, shit glasses wearing-,"

"Hm," Erwin reached out and grabbed the front of Levi's shirt with his thumb and index finger. It was damp to the touch with projectile beer, which obviously needed to be washed out. Levi had stopped in his insulting rampage when he felt Erwin's touch. "We should rinse this off, don't you think?"

Levi gave Hange one finger glare before turning his gaze towards Erwin.

"Yeah, sure."

Erwin ushered Levi out of the booth and set a hand on the small of his back to direct him towards the bathrooms. He could faintly hear the sound of Hange being elbowed in the ribs.

 

* * *

 

Once they stepped inside the vacant space of the bathroom, Erwin leaned his hip against a ceramic sink, arms crossed.

"Quite a group of friends you have there." he tossed out.

Levi snorted. "Yeah, a pain in the ass you mean."

"Perhaps."

Levi began scrubbing the front of his collar with water before glancing at Erwin again.

"You know, we had water at the table, we didn't have to come all the way over here to clean this up."

Erwin hummed. "That is true. But, I can't properly look you over with you sitting there." he leaned down to hold Levi's chin with his fingers. "Is that eyeliner, Levi?"

The water was shut off. Levi contemplated for a moment.

"So what if it is?"

The blond grinned. "It's quite nice." he pushed away from the sink to take a step toward Levi, his fingers dragging the smaller male's face up. "I wonder what you would look like with nothing but that on."

A shiver wracked through Levi's body. He didn't hesitate before reaching up and grabbing the back of Erwin's neck to pull him down, their lips clashing.

As if Erwin expected such a response, both his hands took refuge on Levi's ass before squeezing firmly.

A moan sounded low in the bathroom, the sound going straight to Erwin's crotch. He picked Levi up and placed him on the cool ceramic sink, tongue all the while invading Levi's mouth.

He could feel his deep red pants restricting the erection currently prodding at his zipper, a broken whine being pushed into Erwin's mouth.

_"Oh, daddy."_

Erwin groaned at that. He took another squeeze at the lush bottom in his palms for revenge.

Levi pulled away for a moment to speak. "Erwin, _fuck_ , anyone can walk in."

"I know."

And his lips were covered again, a warm tongue pressing against them. He didn't bother interrupting again.

There was a tell tale bulge pressing against him, the familar size of it making his mouth water.

He reached down to press his palm against it, a moan being elicited from Erwin.

"Naughty boy."

Levi let out a hot breath at that.

"Daddy, please, I need you."

Erwin grinned and looked down at Levi with hungry eyes. Levi licked his lips.

"Daddy can take his boy home and take care of him there," he suggested. "What do you think, boy?"

Levi nodded immediately. His friends be damned; if they knew he could get this hot piece of ass in bed tonight, they would cheer him on.

Erwin hummed and tucked a piece of overgrown hair behind Levi's ear before helping him down from the sink.

"Come, we should probably tell your friends we're ditching them." he chuckled. Levi cursed under his breath; that laugh was doing things to him.

Thankfully they both managed to adjust themselves before leaving the bathroom. Levi made his way back over to the booth, Erwin choosing to hang back while he excused them.

As soon as he was next to the table he leaned down and said, "I'm gonna fuck him. See you fuckers later."

He patted Petra on the shoulder and sent Hange anther scowl before leaving.

Levi rushed Erwin out of the bar before Hange could holler out:

_"Wreck his ass!"_

Erwin once again said, "quite the friends you have."

 

* * *

 

Now, Levi really should've expected this. Well, he had been expecting to be shitfaced and maybe makeout with Erwin for a bit, but there was no way he could have expected to be here.

They were at Erwin's house, a plain, modern thing with a boring interior. It was decorated nicely, but it didn't look like a home. But it did look fucking expensive. Erwin was definitely loaded, and Levi was definitely going to do everything in his power to make him his sugar daddy. If he could get him to decorate better than whatever was going on right now. Well, Levi couldn't say much, he wasn't really getting a proper tour.

No, he couldn't properly judge the place. Currently he was pressed against a wall in the living room, his legs wrapped around Erwin's waist and his fingers making quick work of undoing his tie. The fabric somehow got thrown over a couch somewhere. Erwin was sure he could find it again in the morning.

_"Erwin, Erwin, Erwin,"_ was a mantra Levi seemed to be repeating. Erwin didn't have any complaints.

Erwin was groping at everything he could, hips sliding smoothly against Levi's crotch. It made Levi choke on air.

Levi began unbuttoning Erwin's shirt in a feeble attempt at quickening the pace of things. Erwin was being incredibly slow.

"Come on, old man," he bit out.

Erwin leaned back and cocked his head to the side, a grin touching his lips. "You should be punished for that, boy."

Levi hummed low in his throat before responding. "Punish me, _daddy._ "

Erwin didn't waste any time after that. He hoisted Levi into his arms effortlessly and walked to his bedroom, long strides making up for lost time.

Levi felt himself be pushed into a soft mattress - was that memory foam? - before his lips were covered again. Erwin was pulling off his shirt with surprising speed. His belt was next, only for him to stop stripping himself to work on getting Levi bare.

The smaller male was happy to rid himself of the tight confined of his clothing, his fly unzipped with quick fingers - and god did that feel good - before he felt Erwin still above him.

"Fuck, Levi, boots?" Erwin sounded physically wounded. Levi was smug.

"What, daddy?" he was acting innocent, damn him.

"You're going to kill me."

Pushing his raging erection to the back of his mind, Erwin began stripping Levi of his boots. Pants came next, and after they were off he slid his palms up Levi's smooth thighs. Unsurprisingly, Levi was wearing a thong. Erwin resisted a groan.

"Beg for your daddy, boy."

Levi bit his lip and arched his back, Erwin's eyes immediately locking onto his pierced nipples.

"I want you so bad, daddy. Your big cock inside me."

Erwin slid off Levi's underwear in one full swoop, a gasp escaping Levi's mouth from the shock.

He gripped Levi's hips and flipped him over with ease, palms sliding over pale cheeks.

"Hm, I'm not convinced."

A sharp smack was delivered to Levi's right ass cheek, a shiver going through his body. He moaned and dug his fingers into the sheets beneath him.

"Daddy!"

Ragged pants were being pushed out of his mouth, but he pushed himself to keep talking.

"I _need_  you, daddy."

Another slap.

"I need your big cock to fill me up. I need you inside me, daddy, please!"

Five spanks later, Erwin flipped Levi over again. He leaned down to press a kiss to Levi's mouth.

"Do you need anymore punishment, boy?" he asked smoothly.

Levi shook his head, throat closing up whenever he tried to speak.

The corner of Erwin's lips curled. "Good boy."

While Levi tried to catch his breath, Erwin finished stripping himself. He pulled off his underwear and Levi sucked in sharply. Sure, he had given the man a blowjob, but seeing it like this reminded him of just how large the blond was.

Erwin took his time reaching into his side drawer to pull out lube and a condom. Levi wrinkled his nose at first, but he knew that cleanup would be a pain without one.

The blond took his time lathering lube onto his fingers before leaning down, an elbow resting on the bed just beside Levi's ribs.

Erwin gave him a look, one that Levi knew was asking for permission, and he nodded.

Instead of feeling only the sensation of the blond breaching his nether regions, he gasps out in surprise to feel a hot tongue slide over one of his pierced nipples. Sneaky teeth bit onto the barbell gently, the mild pain shooting right to his cock. He moaned out loudly, a whine tacked on at the end, while Erwin took his sweet time treating Levi's nipple like a lollipop.

He didn't even realize when a second and third finger were inserted, as the blond had switched between nipples during the time he spent stretching Levi.

"Erwin, oh fuck, daddy, yes!"

Erwin grinned. He hooked his fingers up again to receive the same reaction.

When he felt Levi had been sufficiently stretched, he sat back up to roll on the condom and stoke a generous amount of lube over his arousal. Levi was watching him the whole time.

Erwin reached under Levi's thighs to push his legs back, effectively bending him in half. They had had multiple conversations about how flexible Levi was, and now that he could finally test it out, he wasn't disappointed in the least.

After lining himself up, the blond pushed in. Levi sighed at the intrusion. He bit his lip, staring down at the man's abs all the while. He was built magnificently; if he had any cognitive thought in his mind he could perhaps store such information in the back of his mind.

" _Daddy_."

Erwin pushed in all the way, allowing Levi to adjust for a moment. When he finally nodded to show he was ready, the blond pulled back and thrusted in with vigor. Levi had the displeasure of actually yelping in surprise.

"Daddy, daddy! More!"

Erwin gave him just that, unforgiving thrusts to make a point. He busied his mouth by sucking marks into Levi's skin, his neck now littered with deep red imprints.

Levi keened, toes curling at the overwhelming stimulation. When Erwin reached down to jack him off he could swear he was seeing stars. Perhaps that was just Erwin's dazzling good looks blinding him, but he couldn't even tell at this point.

"My naughty, naughty boy." Erwin growled out, his hips snapping into Levi with enough force to draw out a moan every time.

Levi was so warm, so tight. Erwin was having trouble keeping focus. He could feel himself nearing the edge, although he didn't want this to end.

Levi was scratching red lines into Erwin's back, but the pain just made the man groan in response. Levi loved that deep sound.

Without hesitation Erwin claimed Levi's mouth, his last few thrusts focusing on where he knew Levi wanted it most. The muffled cries against his mouth were proof enough of that.

Two more strokes and Levi was coming, long white stripes painting his abdomen. When his walls constricted around Erwin the blond panted, a low sound eminmating from him while he came, hips stilling momentarily.

For a solid thirty seconds they panted against one another, just trying to gather themselves.

Erwin pulled out and slipped off the condom, tying it off before tossing it in the trash beside his table.

" _Fuck_."

Erwin showed off a triumphant grin. "I take it you enjoyed that?"

Levi rolled his eyes dramatically and smacked his arm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh buddy boy oh buddy boy have I mentioned that I have a raging love for Erwin Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Father for I have sinned


End file.
